Angels and Demons
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Rukia, the Angel, landed on Earth only to take back with her, the soul of the dearly departed. Not one part of her expected to be stopped by Ichigo, the Demon. What will happen when Ichigo demands a fight? Two-Parter IchixRuki
1. Chapter 1

_**I saw a picture of Ichigo as a Demon and Rukia as an angel and it came to me.**_

The beautiful angel landed down in the small down and a rush of relief swept the people living there. Shaking out her snow white wings, Rukia then straightened out her long white dress, having been ruffled by the trip from heaven. Though the people couldn't see her, her presense was felt, giving everyone a sense safety and comfort.

She walked down the street, looking for the man she was sent her to bring to heaven. Her dress flowed out behind her as the wind caught it, whipping the pure white material around. Even though she was bare-footed, Rukia felt no pain as we walked across the gravel and into the yard of Mr. Kisuke.

Not bothering to use the door, Rukia stepped through the door itself landing in the kitchen. "Mr. Kisuke?" She called.

An older man hobbled over, bent over his cane, a dust, green and white striped hat hiding his eyes. "My time?" He asks, voice shaking.

Rukia takes a step towards him a soft smile on her slim face. "Yes, but where I'm going to take you is amazing." She reaches out a delicate hand to his, "Let me show you what awaits you in the afterlife."

Urahara Kisuke moves his own wrinkled, shaking hand to grab hers. That's when she feels it. A deep loathing courses through her body and dread sets into the hearts of the towns people. "No, I should've had more time," Rukia whispers to herself. What was a demon doing in this town, of all places? And the only man schedulaled to die was Mr. Kisuke and he was going to heaven. Had she miscaculated his good over evil? It had been a close call, but she was sure she had added it all right. She lays her hand on his frail shoulder, "Please, stay here and sit. I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in a moment." He settles into an old arm chair.

After making sure he is okay, Rukia turns back towards the door. Fasing through it, she looks for the demon. "Come out demon, face me. You have no business within these peoples lives," Rukia says to the night air, daring the monster to show himself. When it doesn't she laughs, "A coward of a demon? Is that what you are? I can feel you here, I'm not stupid. Show yourself!"

A moment later, she hears deep laughter behind her. Turning, she found herself incased in dark black wings. "Hello, little angel." The demon grins down at her, showing bright, white, and sharp teeth. "Don't you look delicious." He leans of a dark black staff. Atop his head, a white skull mask with two huge horns.

With bright orange hair, golden eyes and the height of a giraffe, the demon towered over Rukia, making her feel week. "Do not play games with me tonight, Demon."

"The names Ichigo," he reaches forward to grab ahold of her midnight hair. She moves back in time and he laughs, "Don't like being touched, Angel?"

"My name is Rukia Kichiki."

His eyes widen slightly and his grin becomes all the more sinister, "Oh, a Kuchiki angel?" Throwing back his head, he laughs. "Well who've guess? I've never been so lucky before."

Rukia's heart races, slamming over and over into her chest, threatening to break loose. He only wears a pair of shreded black pants, giving her the perfect view of his muscled chest. His tattoo is a red snake twisting around from the top of his shoulder, to his wrist where it gave the appearence of biting into his arm. "State your business. There is no one here for you tonight."

"That's where you're wrong, baby. Mr. Hat n' Clogs isn't such an angel. I've got several reports that require him in hell." He pushes back from his staff and moves his wings away from Rukia. He heads back in the direction of the house, "So, if you'll excuse me." He walks passed her.

"No! Mr. Kisuke is coming with me to heaven," Rukia obejcts, throwing out her own wings and landing in front of the demon. "I counted up the mans sin and prayers myself." SHe places her hands on her hips, glaring up at the man who could devour souls.

Ichigo simply arches an eyebrow at the pixie-like angel. "A puny little angel like you is standing in my way?" He snorts, "Do not make me hurt you, little one."

Rukia's anger only intensifies. "Do not judge a book by its cover. I may be small, but I am by no means, not a threat to you."

"Ah, you think you can forcefully stop me?" Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo licks his lips. "I'm always up for a good fight. And honestly, I think it'll be fun going against you." His eyes travel her frame.

"Do not mock me."

Amber eyes flash with excitement, "Then show me what you have and shut me up." He spun out his staff, narrowly missing her stomach. "I've never gotten to fight with an Angel before."

Rukia pulled out her snow white sword, holding it out before her. "Do not do this, Demon."

Ichigo laughed, jumping at the woman and swinging low. She flipped back, flaring out her wings and soaring up. "Ah, atleast we know you can dodge." Rukia ignore the insult and came in fast, sword above her head.

Metal clashed together as Ichigo threw aside his staff, pulling out his midnight sword. "Now it's going to start." Reaching up, he pull the mask down over his face.

Rukia jumped forward, slashing to her right, nipping his hip. Letting out a growl, Ichigo pounched, knocking their weapons together. He shoved down hard against her, trying to get her to let go. "If you give up now, I'll go easy on you." He winks, causing her to loosen her grip for a moment.

It's all he needs to shove the sword down and away from her. He kicks it aside, going at her again. She backflips away, thankful the white dress moves easily with her. "You're playing dirty," she snarls, looking for her sword.

He throws his head back and laughs, a deep rumbling laugh. "Did you expect any other way?" He shook his head, "I'm getting bored with you. I'll end this now."

**It's going to be a two-parter. Review if you likeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay, part two. The Final part! Those positive reviews make me so happy :) So thank you for them! Anyway, I saw that LunaIlluminara wanted to see the picture that had inspired this. Well, it got me thinking, so I began my search. And you know what? I found it! Score! Lol, so I'm going to see if the Artist will let me post it up on my profile and to show you all the greatness that inspired me! So here's the second chapter!**_

Rukia glares at the demon as he charges forward, an evil smile painted on his lips. Throwing her hands up, she shouts, "Blinding Light of Heaven!" Pure white energy shoots out through her hands, hitting Ichigo square in the chest and sending him twenty feet back.

She doesn't waste time going for her sword and getting ready, knowing he'll be even more angry. Those golden eyes burn with raw uncontrolable fury as he pushes himself to his feet, the muscles on his body rippling. "I'm going to kill you," he snarls, picking up his fallen sword.

"Give it up, Demon." Her left foot slides into position as she gets into stance. "I will leave the victor tonight."

He laughs and the dark sound gives her goosebumps. "Do not be so stupid, Little One. A small angel like you is going to fight against me; a full grown demon? You must be stupider than I had originally thought."

This time though, Rukia smiles. "Then let me, Oh Great One, how is it that you, the big bad demon, get hit full on by one of the weakest light spells we have?"

Ichigo's lip twitches in anger and he doesn't bother with a response. Instead, his wing flare out and he lunges forward, flying full speed at Rukia. She pulls up her sword just in time and they clash together. The forces shoves her back and her small feet scid through the gravel easily.

"Had enough, Rukia?" He asks, still shoving hard on her sword.

She doesn't give an answers as the sweat begins to bead on her face. Her teeth clench together and she pushes as hard back on him as she can. His attack is relentless as he pulls his own sword back and swing at her again. Her own blade comes up, blocking his assault and going in low for a hit. The tip of her blade hits his stomach and he growls at her. He lashes out, cutting her forearm, then again, slitting open the front of her dress, revealing her silky skin. Momentarily distracted, Ichigo stops. Rukia takes that opening and angles her sword down before swiping up, creating a long smooth slit up his torso.

Ichigo steps back, aghast. His hand releases his sword as he looks down at the wound. One hand touches the cut, as he grinds his razor teeth together. He looks up at Rukia's violet eyes and grins like a wolf. "Bitch," he snarl.

Not even grabbing his sword, he throws himself at her. A moment too late, Rukia brings up her weapon only for him to toss it aide like nothing. His much larger, more muscled body hits her like a ton of bricks. They fly through the air till the ground comes at them fast. They hit hard before tumbling once and skidding to a halt.

Rukia gasps in pain as she tries to catch her breath. Ichigo lays ontop of her, breathing hard. She pushes his body off and looks down. A black dagger is stuck into her side, only the hilt showing. Closing her eyes, she counts to five and pulls it out.

Ichigo crawls to his knees, his hot breath coming out in spurts. His hand travels down his side to the object shoved into it. He yanks it out fast and looks at it. A white dagger sits in his hand. Laughing, he gets to his feet and watches the angel do so as well.

"Looks like Demon's aren't the only ones who play dirty," he says, grinning and holding up his dagger.

Rukia tosses her head, glaring at him. "It wasn't playing dirty."

The demon laughs, pulling up his mask. "You keep telling yourself that, babe." He takes her dagger and puts it where he once held his own. "Keep it to remember me." He turns then, going back for his own sword. "I know when I've been beaten Angel." Once he puts it back in his sheath he winks once, before fading into the shadows of the night.

Bruised up and breathing hard, Rukia places his dagger where she kept hers and goes back to Mr. Kisuke's residence. When she gets there, she finds him asleep in his chair. She smiles and kneels before him. Chanting the soft swords, his body slowly starts to fade into little golden sparks before making their way outside and continuing up.

Rukia smiled and headed back outside. Having yet to grab her own sword, she goes to it. On top of the snow white blade sits a dark black rose and a note, _I'm sure we'll meet again, Little One. _Smirking, Rukia placed the rose and note inside her robe before putting her own sword again in its sheath.

Taking one last looking around her, she nods, "Yes Demon, we will." Her white wings open and she takes to the sky with a beautiful smile on her face.

_**Ah, I like it. I mean, I'm usually not too happy with how some of my chapters end but this one was one I did like. But this is the ending, sorry. :( Thanks again thought :D**_


End file.
